Foot drop is a significant complication that patients may face as a result of trauma, arthroplastic surgery, a neurophysiological deficit, or even a tumor. Presently, there are various methods to treat foot drop; however, treatment methods can vary depending on what is causing the patient to experience foot drop. Some treatments include surgically repairing or grafting nerves in the foot, physical therapy, and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). In addition, ankle-foot orthoses may be used to keep the foot in a single position. Depending on the underlying disorder that causes the patient's foot drop, not all of these treatments may work as desired. Orthoses do not fix the underlying problem, but merely mask it. FES requires that the patient carry an external device at all times. This can be uncomfortable and impractical. Further, physical therapy and nerve repair may not fully treat the patient's underlying disorder.
Accordingly there is a present need for a device capable of correcting foot drop. The present invention is a corrective device that is surgically connected to the leg of a patient. The present invention uses a spring to counteract the weight of the patient's foot, thus reducing or eliminating the dropping of the foot. The present invention is anchored to the tibia of the patient and is sutured through one or more tendons in the foot.